A Harmless Weapon
by pleasebringlumpia
Summary: Tara has an attitude readjustment and begins to warm up to Sam after returning from New Orleans, a single woman.


There will be spoilers.

Rated Mature

I obviously don't own True Blood.

Tara has an attitude readjustment and begins to warm up to Sam after she returns from New Orleans a single woman...SINGLE! As in she isn't dating anyone. Maybe there was a little lesbian action... but that's it(XD)! Also, she lived in New Orleans for a little over a year before returning.

**A Harmless Weapon**

Sam couldn't help but to smile as she took a seat at the bar. She was different; more gentle. She sat at the opposite end of where he was attending to customers. He had trouble containing his excitement when he found out she was back in town. There were many things he wished to say to her. They met up earlier that day for a few minutes outside his trailer. He knew it wouldn't be easy to pick up where they left off, but he tried. When she said she wasn't sure where she was going to stay, he even offered his bed. He said he wasn't insinuating that they sleep together. But that wasn't true, and they both knew it.

Every few seconds he would glance her way to see what she was doing. She texted, talked with the locals, and made eye contact with him a few times. He placed an orange juice down in front of him then turned to walk towards Tara.

"Heyyyyyeeeee... I dint see you put any vodka in 'der Sam" Jane Bodehouse said, eyes barely open.

"And you won't tonight; not as long as I'm runnin' this place. You done for the night Ms. Bodehouse. Someone call Pete-Pete!" Sam yelled not bothering to turn around. When he reached Tara the bit of annoyance he had towards Jane's drunkenness disappeared and, his smile widened. He leaned forward against the bar top counter, folding his arms in front of him.

"Hey you" he said. Tara rolled her eyes smiling. She wore light lip gloss and lilac colored eye shadow.

"Hey yourself. Maybe YOU should call Jane's son to pick her up" Tara suggested. They both watched as Jane tried to reach over the bar to grab a bottle, only to fall off her stool. Sam snickered and Tara shook her head. A few locals near Jane helped her back up.

"Now that's just a damn shame. She never know when to stop" Tara said. Sam's eyebrows rose. He remembered a certain person named Tara stumbling around in a little red dress during an engagement party a while back.

"I have seen you wasted a few times miss" he said. She nodded face contorting at the memory. _She remembered everything, sadly. _When she was feeling depressed, Sam was who she would go to for "cheering up". But he got tired of her always running out on him right after, or disappearing before he would awake. The night of the engagement party she was being extra frisky, and started massaging his crotch brazenly in front of Detective Bellefleur.

"That was so embarrassing" she said. Her hands folded as if she were praying, and her forehead rested atop of them. "I hate myself." Her shoulders were shaking. He chuckled.

"It's supposed to be bad, but here you are trying to stop yourself from laughing"

Tara raised her head. Her face still contorted in crooked closed mouth smile. Sam cocked his head to the side. He had good and bad memories with that smile. But all of them were memories that he was glad to have.

"You know" his hands reached out to cover hers "...I missed you Tara" he said seriously. Her brows furrowed and she shook her head looking at their hands.

"Sam-"

"I wanted you to know" he said leaning closer. He pressed a moist soft kiss to her lips. When he pulled back, Tara almost moaned from the loss. He stared into her eyes. He refused to believe she didn't feel anything for him. It was supposed to just be a one-time stress reliever, but they continued on for months. And not only were they amazing lovers, they became best friends. They were together so often people thought they were dating. According to Wikipedia, they were. They both denied everything, even when it was out that they were very "friendly" friends. It was Tara that was afraid of moving forward. She didn't know how to be a girlfriend, and she was scared.

They started making what Tara could only describe as 'googly' eyes at each other, until people started calling Sam requesting drinks. He slowly released her hands and stood up right.

"Duty calls" he sighed. He walked to the other end of the counter and started taking orders. The bar was over packed. And there weren't many waiters or waitresses that replaced the ones that died or quit. Tara watched for a second as a flood of memories overwhelmed her. She stared at the locals '_I used to live here'_ she thought. The cute uniforms that she refused to wear reminded her that she worked there. And the handsome man behind the bar reminded Tara that she had fucked her boss there.

Another second passed, then she smiled. She stood, smoothing the wrinkles from her knee length, pencil cut skirt and straightened her sleeveless blouse. As she walked behind the bar, she pulled her hair into a pony tail and removed her heels. Sam was crouched on the floor grabbing a bottle of Pinnacle Whipped from beneath the bar. He watched from his position on the floor as she took off her sports coat and laid it on the back counter.

"Just like old times" he said standing and grabbing a plastic cup. She smirked into the sink as she washed her hands.

"Yea whatever. You owe me" she said and turned to the customers. Sam examined her from the feet up. He would give her whatever she wanted if she decided to stick around. Jane fell off her stool again and Sam sighed rolling his eyes.

"Somebody PLEASE call Pete-Pete and tell him to come get his momma off my floor!" he yelled over the noise. Tara snickered. She thought it was adorable when he lost his temper. After handling another Jane episode, Sam began to fantasize. He excited himself with the idea that the thing he owed her was something naughty...

He felt as though that would be more like doing _him_ a favor...but it was also _his_ fantasy.

* * *

><p>Around 2 am, the crowd began to dissipate. Sam bussed a few tables and began to sweep the dining area. Tara wiped down the bar and began to sweep as well in the billiards room. He threw a look her way after a few minutes of silence.<p>

"So what do I owe you?" he asked. She turned towards him from across the room and leaned the broom against the wall. She sat on a stool and began to sip on some cranberry juice she poured herself earlier.

"I hope you're aware that you don't do nonchalant very well Sam" she said flatly. He snorted and walked over to her holding his hand out for the broom. She passed it to him and he took the brooms into the back of the bar. He placed them in the office closet allowing his mind to wander off again. _What's gonna happen next? _He didn't want to mess things up. He walked out and into the bathroom. He checked his hair and clothes in the mirror. Sam wondered if he looked the same earlier that night when she walked into the bar. He had decided to wear the uniform _Merlotte's_ shirt that day, along with a pair of blue jeans and boots. His eyes scanned his clothes for food stains. None. _Okay_. He turned and left the bathroom, re-entering the dining area. Tara had let her hair back down and was leaning against the bar doodling in one of the notepads the waitresses use to take orders.

Sam locked the register, not wanting to waste any more time, then turned around leaning against it. She seemed completely relaxed and satisfied with drawing. He had never seen her so copacetic and didn't want to disrupt her peaceful state. Then the drawing stopped. She raised her chin to rest upon her folded hands. She looked him over with a small smile. "So what have you been getting into?" she asked.

He shrugged leaning against the bar. "This and that...nothing" he said. She laughed. He had always been a workaholic. If someone told her that he took a vacation, she would tell them to shut up.

"What about you?" he asked extremely curious. She licked her lips. He could tell she was nervous. "No pressure, you don't have to tell me." Tara smiled.

"Naw, it's okay... As you know, Jason had killed Franklin when he tried to attack me" she said slowly. Sam nodded for her to continue. "Well, I was having trouble with dealing with that... and everything that happened really." She thought about her ex-boyfriend Eggs dying and Sookie's near death experience "And I needed to get out. I moved to New Orleans and tried to start over... And that's where Jason comes in"

Sam's eyes widened slightly. He remembered Sookie saying something about Jason going to New Orleans all the time. That was when no one knew where Tara had gone.

"We were together for a while. He found me on mistake, going out to the bar I worked at in the French Quarters. We caught up with each other, and before I knew what was happening we were dating...we had a lot of fun. And I thought that I would be happy. He _was_ my dream guy" she said her gaze locked on the cooler across from her. Sam tried to erase the image of her being with Jason out of his head. He felt like the jealous ex with the words 'Did you fuck him?' on his tongue. He knew Jason Stackhouse, but not as well as the whole female population of Bon Temps...

It would have seemed a bit masochistic to ask.

"But I wasn't happy. I had changed too much... The break up wasn't good. He isn't used to someone dumping him" she took a breath, and tried to give the story a happy ending "So I returned here because once again, I couldn't stand being in a place where the bad memories are fresh."

He nodded. Tara thought about how bad Jason's reaction was to her confession. She had never meant for things to turn out the way they did.

888888888888888888888888

_She had just gotten home from work. Her cousins in New Orleans had helped her get a job at a fancy bar and find a nice affordable apartment. She plopped down on the couch sighing. Tara turned on a lamp next to the couch. Usually she would watch TV, but she didn't want to hear any more noise for the rest of the night. She let her braids fall out of her pony tail and took off her pumps with a moan. The crowd was always thick where she worked, and because she needed money ASAP for the apartment she took whatever hours they gave her. There was a knock at the door. She looked at her watch. It read 2:30 am. She went to the door and looked through the peephole. Jason's grinning form on the other side made her smile. She opened the door leaning on the edge._

"_What are you doing here Mr. Stackhouse?" she asked. He took a step forward placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close._

"_I came to see my woman" he said, and kissed her lips. _"_You surprised? I haven't seen you in almost a week. And you didn't return my calls today." She hugged him tightly, feeling guilty. He hugged back just as hard and kissed her cheek. _"_I missed you Tara"_

"_I've been so busy and absent minded" she explained "I left my phone at home when I went to work, and made it half way to my car before I realized I didn't have on any shoes!" He chuckled backing her up into the apartment, and shutting the door with his foot._

"_Why didn't you just call me on your break using the work phone? You know my number by heart" he said. Tara blinked, surprised that he had the brain capacity to come up with that idea...and then felt even more guilty. She nodded and pecked his lips not knowing what else to say. She had been busy, but he was right. She remembered how it was in the beginning. She would never miss a call from him or ignore one, something she had been doing for the past few weeks._

"_How about I make it up to you" she said pulling him onto the couch. He snorted as she climbed onto his lap._

"_You're trying to change the subject" he said softly. 'Damn he's on a roll tonight' she thought kissing his neck. But she could feel his erection beneath her. 'That's Jason Stackhouse for ya. Always ready to go.' She thought she was going to get off free until he firmly gripped her shoulders and abruptly pulled her back so he could look at her._

"_Stop playin' with me" he said seriously. Tara's lips parted slightly. She saw hurt in his eyes..._

_8888888888888888888888888_

She wondered what Sam was thinking.

"Is your offer still on the table?" she asked after a few seconds passed. His heart leaped.

"Of course it is... Is that what I owe you?" he asked.

"You wish Sam Merlotte" she huffed putting on her shoes. He grabbed her sports coat, and then walked around to the front of the bar to put in on her. She slid her arms through the sleeves, then turned to face Sam as he buttoned it for her. She smiled at the cuteness of it all. He ran his hands down her arms. He loved touching her. He had missed her... She stood on her toes, gently grasping the back of his neck to pull him closer to her. He bent his mouth to hers, but her lips made a b-line to his ear. "You're still sleeping on the couch"

* * *

><p>He didn't think that she was serious about the couch thing. But there he was; lying along the length of the couch with a pillow and a sheet, kicked out of his own bed by a woman that left his life and came back without warning. But he didn't mind. He would let her have that control for the time being.<p>

He rolled onto his back thinking about her smooth chocolate legs... He chewed his lip as his thoughts went deeper. She had changed too. He had never seen her dress like that. _Her breasts looked real nice in that shirt..._ He leaned his head back a little, looking at his bedroom door upside down. He listened for any sign that she might be awake. There had been nothing but silence for 2 hours. Sam went back to his comfortable position; left hand behind his head and the other on his naked chest. He stared up at the ceiling, but his eyes weren't focused. His mind was on her...

He loved to watch her. She was always doing something that caught his attention. _Her ass sat just right in that little skirt... _His hand rubbed his belly. He wondered if she was asleep. Could she be waiting for him to make a move? But he felt like he had already made enough moves. His hand traveled down to the crotch of his boxer's. It rested there. Was her body as firm as it was when they used to fuck? She looked softer, not as hard. Her thighs and ass were definitely bigger. He wondered once again if she was quietly waiting for him. He was having trouble accepting that she didn't want him as badly as he wanted her...

"Are you just gon lay on that couch all night?"

* * *

><p>Sam smiled and turned over onto his stomach to face her. She stood in the doorway wearing a long pink night shirt, her hand resting on her hip. Tara had been waiting for him to come to her. But then she thought about how he had openly flirted with her as soon as she returned, and how he confessed to missing her, even though she left him in the dust without contact information. He had been the one to go to her many times.<p>

She hated feeling guilty.

If she wanted something she had to be brave and admit it, just like he did.

"Are you inviting me to sleep in my bed?" he asked with a smirk. She shrugged her shoulders as if it didn't matter. He folded his arms in front of his face hiding his nose and mouth. His eyebrow raised. He was waiting for her to ask. They stared at each other for a few seconds longer before she walked over to him. He rolled onto his back looking up at her.

"This is embarrassing" she said flatly.

"Now you know how I feel" he said holding out his hand to her. She took his hand and climbed onto his lap straddling his waist. It sent his level of arousal sky rocketing. He rubbed his hands up and down her thighs. She had gotten thick. He sighed through his nose squeezing the fat on her thighs. Tara slapped his hands, causing him to look up at her frowning.

"What?" he asked. She rolled her eyes attempting to get off of him, but he held her in place. "What?" he asked again, a bit more gently.

"I know you noticed...I've gained some weight..." she said trailing off. He watched as she tucked her hair behind her ears and played with her hands. '_She's feeling self-conscious' _he thought. His hands went back to rubbing her thighs.

"I think it's hot" he said. Tara raised an eyebrow leaning back a little surprised.

"Really?" she said not believing him. He nodded.

"Not saying that you weren't hot before, but now you're more..._soft?"_ he said, not wanting to offend her. "Before you had the perfect athletic body, and now you have the perfect...'womanly' body?" he said confusing himself. Tara laughed.

"You don't sound sure" she said pinching his nipple softly. His cock jumped at the touch.

"I'm trying to explain how I feel without sounding like an idiot. I failed right?" he asked chuckling.

"Sounds like you're a chubby chaser" she said smirking.

"What I'm saying is I like it." He let his hand go up her shirt, and rest on her abs. _A tiny waist and a plump ass..._

He tugged at the hem of her shirt.

"Take this off"

* * *

><p>Sam massaged Tara's shoulders and back. She had made herself comfortable on his bed as he rubbed down her naked body. She didn't ask. He offered. He went lower massaging the area above her tailbone. She moaned softly squeezing her legs shut. His thumbs firmly pressed into her lower back drawing small circles. She wiggled a bit and sighed.<p>

"That feel good?" he asked.

"Yea..." she whispered. One hand slid down the curve of her ass and lightly touched her heat. She was soaked. His fingers played a little before going to work. He slowly pushed his middle finger into her twisting it around. His excitement grew as she spread her legs wider. He began to thrust the finger slowly while running his tongue up her back. Then his lips met her ear.

"What do you want?" he asked her speeding up the tempo of his finger. He heard her mumble about 'him knowing what she liked.' He smirked, and pretended not to hear.

"Well since you won't speak up, I'll just try something new" he said. His kissed his way down her back and onto her ass. He licked and sucked it groaning. _That ass..._

"I'm gon do something...don't freak out..."

She barely nodded. His hands were hot against her. Tara was drifting off.

SMACK!

She jumped and turned her head. "What the hell Sam?" she said breathlessly. She hated to admit it, but the sting felt good.

"You aren't paying attention" His finger hadn't stopped.

"You didn't have to slap my ass" she said. He raised an eyebrow.

"I know I didn't have to. I _wanted _to...and I plan on doing it again" he said with a smirk. Tara tried to look annoyed, but she was too turned on. He had added another finger and the pace was increasing. She placed her face in the pillow moaning, as she felt her release approach. He kissed the back of her neck and her ear.

"Hmm. You've never been this easy to please before Tara" he said right before she gushed onto his fingers.

"Ahh!" she cried out as she came. She gripped the pillow and rolled her hips on his fingers. When he thought she was done, Sam pulled his fingers out, and began to rub them over her anus. Tara frowned as she came down from her high. In their past sexual experiences he had always been an amazing, but simple lover. He didn't ask for much. Just that she would stick around until morning. This was new.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Shut up" he said. Tara stared at him suspiciously. "And enjoy"

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, Tara was laying on her back; a sloppy mess on the bed. She never thought a finger in her ass could feel good. Sam grinned down at her as he rolled a condom onto his erect cock.<p>

"How was that?" he asked knowing the answer.

"Un-fuckin-believable" she huffed "How are you so good at that?"

"You have to know how to _worship_ that ass"

Tara rolled her eyes at this.

"And gently stimulate the clit-"

"I don't want to know the science behind it Mr. Bill Nye. _How did you know _that it would make me forget my own name?" she asked.

He stared at Tara, expecting her to read his expression.

"Never mind" she mumbled sweeping her hair from her face.

Sam placed himself between her legs.

"I've missed you" he told her once more, before entering her body.

They made love that night. Because Sam didn't know how else to touch her, or how else to feel. He knew Tara could break his heart at any moment. She wasn't sure of what she wanted. But he knew he didn't want to be without her. So until she decided that he wasn't enough, he was going to enjoy her friendship and body.


End file.
